1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the design of integrated circuits. More specifically, the present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method, data processing system, and computer usable program code for the simulation of an integrated circuit chip package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are rapidly becoming an integral part of everyday life in homes and industry. The brains of these devices are composed of integrated circuits, each having millions of transistors for performing the desired functionality of the device.
The cost for manufacturing an integrated circuit has increased as the number of transistors has increased and the physical size of the device has decreased. Consequently, ensuring that the design of the integrated circuit is as error-free as possible prior to proceeding to the manufacturing stage has become increasingly important. Chip package and circuit simulation serves as an important role in accomplishing this goal.
In general, the chip package couples the integrated circuit to the substrate, supplies power to the integrated circuit, and provides the signals of the integrated circuit to the substrate. The chip package may become very complex, and it is not unusual to have twenty-four or more levels of wiring.
Current methods for simulating the package are either inaccurate or take an inordinate amount of time and resources, such as computational power, memory, and storage.